Aquel 17 de Marzo
by Lysii
Summary: Amor y dolor , dos términos que van unidos , presentes en una historia de un solo capítulo.  Donde se presencia el dolor de una mujer , de Hermione Granger, por la pérdida de Ron.  muestra sus sentimientos , lo que ocurrió aquel desgraciado 17 de Marzo.


Y duele tanto pensar. La mente en blanco, un completo desconocido, los problemas... demasiado presentes. No quieres pensar, luchas contra eso y al final, sin querer, lo terminas haciendo. Las cosas te atormentan, los pensamientos son como balas que te agujerean poco a poco por dentro, terminando con alguna ilusión perdida, que todavía no había desaparecido. Le gustaría ser capaz de alejar todo eso de ella, d poder cerrar los ojos y no ver absolutamente nada, pero eso es imposible, si lo hace, lo ve todo de un color tan oscuro que siente casi la obligación de volver a abrirlos, porque la realidad puede ser dura, pero lo q te puedes llegar a imaginar, lo puede ser mucho más. Mirar alrededor y no ver a nadie, sentirte solo, aunque sepas que no lo estás, sentirse desprotegido, como un niño cuando se suelta de la mano de sus padres por un gran centro comercial, cuando se pierde y mira hacia todos lados hasta que revienta a llorar, exactamente lo mismo. Te das cuenta de que tu vida depende de una sola persona, una persona que tanto puede hacer q seas la más feliz del planeta, como la más desdichada, esa persona que te hace reír y llorar, la única persona que puede hacer que hagas cosas que jamás te habrías imaginado, por la que darías tu vida... esa misma persona que te ama y te escucha, y a la que tú quieres escuchar siempre. Sí, nuestra vida depende de pocas personas, y cuando alguna falta, sientes como que el puzle se rompió, cuando estás mal con alguna de ellas, sientes como tu vida deja de tener sentido, todo cobra un aspecto diferente. La pasividad se hace dueña de nosotros, lo demás da todo igual. Por más que lo intentas no consigues sentirte bien, no consigues alejar ese pensamiento de soledad de tu cabeza, y una presión te consume por dentro, mientras te agarran el corazón con fuerza, impidiéndote incluso respirar. Suspira una y otra vez mientras agarra con fuerza una pequeña nota, un papel que se leyó tantas veces, que casi se sabe de memoria. Lo vuelve a abrir, pero no lo lee, solo pasa la vista por cada una de las letras de aquel hombre, una pequeña lágrima le sale de sus preciosos ojos castaños. Siente de nuevo esa sensación, nota como le agarran el corazón con fuerza, tan fuerte, que no la dejan ni respirar, intenta hacerlo, respira con fuerza, pero casi no lo consigue, le cuesta hacerlo. Esa lágrima solitaria baja hasta la comisura de sus labios y, segundos después, otra la sigue con igual destino. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y presiona la carta contra sí misma.

Una cosa tiene clara, lo ama, lo ama con todas sus fuerzas, ese sentimiento de soledad, de pasividad ante todo lo demás, no le había ocurrido nunca, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. Se tira sobre la cama todavía hecha, sin despegarse del papel, que lo aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho. Respira con dificultad, mientras por su cara recorren miles y miles de lágrimas suicidas. Siente una presión en la boca del estómago, nunca había tenido una sensación parecida. Es cierto que el amor hace que conozcamos todas las partes desconocidas de nosotros, y ella lo estaba comprobando.

Se incorpora de nuevo y se pone frente al espejo. Ya no es sólo su pelo, enmarañado como de costumbre, ni su cara, pálida como la cera, sino sus ojos, rojos, rojos como auténticos tomates y pequeños de tanto llorar. Le duelen, no consigue cerrarlos sin que una lágrima más le brote cada uno de ellos, pero esta vez, por la molestia que le produce hacerlo. Falta de sueño y exceso de lágrimas para aquellos preciosos ojos color miel. Se intenta colocar el pelo con su mano derecha, sin conseguir nada, pero no le preocupa, nada le preocupa, todo le da lo mismo. Mira su otra mano y se da cuenta de que todavía lleva la carta. Una lágrima vuelve a aparecer. ¿por qué había llegado aquel hombre a su vida?, le había enseñado sentimientos increíbles, tan bonitos… con él había aprendido lo que era el amor de verdad, lo que era hacer todo por amor, había aprendido a quererlo porque él así lo había decido pero… ¿quién le enseña a olvidarse de él?, gracias a ese amor, también había conocido el verdadero significado del sufrimiento.

Ella, que no creía en el amor, descubrió que era el sentimiento más bonito, el más hermoso que iba a conocer a lo largo de toda su vida, sentir que una persona lo es todo para ti, y tú para ella, pero también se estaba dando cuenta que el desamor era todavía peor. Respira con fuerza, como si quisiera expirar todo el aire depositado en sus pulmones, ya desgastados de tanto fumar. Deja la nota encima de la cama y coge otro pitillo, el décimo de la noche, y lo enciende. Sabe que eso la consume, pero es lo único que la mantiene entretenida, lo único que hace que olvide por segundos a aquel hombre, que deje de recordar todos aquellos momentos juntos, y aquella despedida.

Se mira de nuevo en el espejo, tiene un aspecto demacrado, se intenta colocar de nuevo el pelo con la mano que no tiene ocupada por aquel cigarrillo, y suspira. Está horrible, pero le da igual, su aspecto le trae sin cuidado, tiene el corazón roto, en pedacitos tan pequeños que sabe que, aunque quisiera, no podría volver a recuperarlo. Se acerca a la ventana, hace frío, es 17 de Marzo, invierno de Londres. Llueve, llueve bastante, pero a ella le da igual. La lluvia comienza a empaparle toda la cabeza y el frío a helarle la punta de la nariz. Tira el pitillo, odia fumar. Mira hacia el cielo, siente como el agua la refresca. 4º de temperatura, pero ella no lo nota, hoy, ella es inmune a todo, la chaqueta lila del chándal que lleva por encima del pijama está completamente empapada, pero ella lo ignora, le gusta esa sensación. Siente como el agua le ayuda a relajarse, a no pensar.

El reloj de la plaza da las cinco, las cinco de la mañana. De pronto, se da cuenta. Niega con la cabeza, no sabe lo que hace, está empapada. Entra de nuevo en la habitación y se mira en el espejo. Desde luego tiene mucho mejor aspecto, su pelo ya no está enmarañado, sino empapado, y sus ojos recobraron algo de su color original. Se dirige al baño, a por una toalla para secarse el pelo, no piensa irse para la cama, a las siete se tiene que levantar, ¿para qué se va a acostar? Se enrosca la toalla en la cabeza y vuelve para la habitación. Se da cuenta de que lleva un buen rato sin pensar en aquel hombre, intenta sonreír, pero no tiene fuerzas para ello.

Se acerca de nuevo a la cama, se sienta y coge el papelito de nuevo entre sus manos, y lo abre, no va a llorar, no lo va a hacer, leyó mil veces aquella carta, se la sabe de memoria, aquella letra, su letra… pero no, no va a llorar, lo prometió, no lo va a hacer. Niega con la cabeza, la abre de todo, y la lee para sí:

"_Querida Hermione, _

_Lo siento mucho por todo lo que te he hecho pasar todos estos días, necesitaba estar solo para pensar en mis cosas, espero que eso lo entiendas. _

_He decidido que lo mejor para los dos es que me vaya, me voy a Nueva York, me ofrecieron un trabajo en un bufete muy importante, y como las cosas entre nosotros no van demasiado bien, he considerado que sería bueno aceptarlo y estar algún tiempo separados. _

_Prometo que volveré a buscarte cuando tenga las cosas más claras, eso sí, no te puedo pedir que me esperes, ya eres una mujer libre para hacer lo que consideres. _

_No quiero que te sientas engañada, yo siempre te he querido, y te quiero, pero esto es lo mejor para los dos. _

_Con cariño:_

_Ronald Weasley"_

Arruga la carta, llevaba tres años esperándolo, tres largos años soñando con que la volvía a buscar, pero eso nunca ocurrió, nunca llegó el momento en que él aparece frente a ella y le decía que la ama. Una lágrima comienza a brotarle de nuevo de sus hermosos ojos, sabía que no podía vivir con la esperanza, niega con la cabeza con fuerza, él podría estar casado ya, con hijos, o con una novia formal, o tal vez podría haberse dado cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres, pero ella seguía sufriendo por él. Gira la cabeza y ve otro papel, un borrador esta vez, lo abre y lo lee, es su letra, su fina y esbelta letra.

"_Querido Ronald: _

_Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. Espero que todo te esté yendo realmente bien por Nueva York. No sabía cómo decirte esto, aunque supongo que tú ya tendrás una vida hecha allá, pero quiero decirte que me voy a casar, todavía no sé cuando, pero lo voy a hacer, y me gustaría que tú estuvieras presente. _

_Un saludo: _

_Hermione Granger" _

Sabía que era rastrero y repugnante mentirle así, pero no podía seguir esperando por él, no quería hacerlo, no quería sufrir más. Esa carta había sido el fin, el fin de sus ilusiones y de su vida. Empieza a llorar con fuerza, esa misma tarde de Marzo se había enterado que Ronald, su amado Ronald Weasley, se había suicidado. Había descubierto que la amaba unos meses antes de recibir su carta. Se hunde la cabeza entre sus manos. El reloj marca las 7 de la mañana.


End file.
